Better Off
by Lynn-50670
Summary: Songfic based of Ashlee Simpson's Better Off. MA Standalone. Please read and respond.


**A/N: Sorry about the wait on my other stories. My computer crapped out on me and I had to wipe the memory. I spent the whole weekend copying my chapters offline. This idea came to me the first time I listened to Ashlee's "Better Off.". I finally typed it out. Now I am finally posting it. I only used the parts that seemed to fit. I have it a little out of order, but I have the section of the song that corresponds to that part of the story before that part. I hope that helps a bit and makes sense. Hopefully, you'll get my updates by the end of the week. No promises, but I just have to proofread them. Hope you like it!!!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Dark Angel I wouldn't be writing stories to post on the net, I would be writing stories to film and put on the TV.**

Better Off

_The sky is falling _

_And it's early in the morning_

_But it's okay somehow_

_I spilled my coffee _

_It went all over your clothes_

_I gotta wear mine now_

Max Guevara was sitting in the kitchen that she used to share with Original Cindy. She had moved to Terminal City shortly after the Jam Pony incident. To her frustration, she wasn't often allowed outside of the freak nation, but after yesterday's events she made sure she got to stay out for awhile longer. Max groaned. Yesterday.

Yesterday had been one of Max's few days to be in Seattle. She had gone to see Logan after arranging to get supplies for TC. She had mentioned that she didn't know what they were gonna do about the females going into heat in TC. Logan had said something that basically meant it is really disgusting thing and if I think of something I'll call you. That had pissed Max off. She had said if I disgust you that much I will leave. From Logan's she had driven to Crash. Max went straight to the bar and ordered a pitcher of beer. She was on her third pitcher when Alec got there.

Flashback

"Hiya, Maxie! Woah! Did you drink all that by yourself," Alec said, looking at the two empty pitchers and the half-full pitcher.

"Why are you here," Max responded. She really didn't want to be bothered. Right about now she was wondering if OC had a date.

"I'll take that as a yes," Alec muttered. "What's wrong? Did you and the Log get into a fight?"

Max sighed. "Not that it is any of your business, but yes, we did. I am never, ever going to be able to forgive him."

"Oh, please. C'mon, Max. What happened to the whole one true love thing?" Alec asked.

"I was wrong. He had me fooled with his superhero complex. He is no better than White in my eyes," Max said.

Alec's eyes widened. He hadn't expected that "Jeeze. You guys always get through this kind of stuff. I didn't think there was anything that he could do to make you hate him."

"Neither did I, but he found something. Now could you please leave me alone to finish my beer before I go see OC," Max said.

"C'mon, Maxie, you can tell me. I might even be able to help you. I mean you never know right?" Alec said.

Max sighed again before her eyes started to fill. "Tell me, Alec, what do you do when your boyfriend tells you that you disgust him?"

"He did what!?!" Alec yelled. "Sorry," Alec said, softer this time, "I'm surprised. I mean what did he say."

Max replied, "I told him that were starting to have a problem with the X-5's going into heat and that we were trying to come up with a solution that let them have a choice in the matter and he said that it was a beastly problem."

Alec did the first thing that popped into his head. He reached for Max and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry. So, do you want to kill him or should I?" Alec said this in a light tone, but he was completely serious. Max looked up and gave him a watery smile. Without thinking, Alec leaned in and kissed her. Oh shit Alec was thinking that this was his last breath, but instead Max kissed him back. About a minute later they broke apart, both with a little color on their cheeks.

Max turned and gulped the rest of her beer. "I'm gonna go see OC. I'll be back in time for the morning meeting. Bye," Max said. She was sure that she had blurred out of Crash. She was also sure that she had heard Alec swearing to himself when she left.

End Flashback

Max was nursing her second cup of coffee while OC was in the shower. They had a heart to heart last night when Max got there and had gotten up early. She wasn't all that upset about Logan anymore which surprised her. But then again, after talking to Original Cindy she figured out that she actually had a lot of issues with Logan. Max planned to go over and tell Logan it was over. Max looked at her clothes. She was in a pair of Alec's boxers and one of his t-shirts. Somehow they had gotten left in her old apartment. Right now she didn't care how. Max was just glad to have something to wear.

Max let her mind wander. Why did she kiss Alec? What were they going to do about the heat problem? Did she like Alec's kiss? Logan's a jerk. I love Alec. Max dropped the coffee cup and spilled warm coffee all over herself. Where did that come from? **It's true**, the little voice said. **You love him**. No I don't. **Yes you do. **I do not! Wouldn't I have realized this by now? **You were very distracted by Logan or maybe you just didn't want to see it. "**Oh my God!!! I love Alec!" When did it happen? **Who cares? All that matters now is that you do.** Sighing, Max went to change into her own, dry clothes. During her internal battle, she failed to notice that the shower had stopped and now Original Cindy had her head poked out of the bathroom with a wide smile on her face.

_And I'm always always always late_

_And my hair's a mess even when it's straight_

It was raining when Max left for TC. It was still raining when she ramped her ninja over the fence. She walked into HQ grumbling. Her formerly dry jeans, blue shirt, and black leather jacket were now soaked. "You're late," Alec said. He was leaning on the wall near the door.

"I'm always late," Max replied. She looked around. "You already had the meeting?" At his nod, she continued. "That's good. I'm gonna finish the work on my desk." She could feel Alec's eyes on her until she closed the door behind her.

About four hours later, Max was finally done and it was still raining. She stood up and stretched. Then she checked her reflection in the mirror. She had straightened her hair this morning, but it was now curly and sticking up in places. Damn rain. She fixed the mess and left her office. "Hey, Mole. Got anything to do in Seattle?"

Mole replied, "Not much. We need to have a team go pick up the supplies. We already have a truck. We have three X-5's, but none of them really want to lead it. Mike said he would if no one else would." Mike was a blonde-haired transgenic with a dusting of freckles all over his face.

"I'll do it. I have all my work finished, so don't worry. Let's leave in about fifteen minutes." Mole just nodded in response.

_But so what_

_I'm better off everyday_

_When I'm standing in the pouring rain_

_I don't mind_

_I think of you and everything's all right_

_I used to think I had it good_

_But now I know that I misunderstood_

_With you I'd say_

_I'm better off in every way_

An hour later Max was just entering Foggle Towers. She had told the rest of the team to head back and she'd be there later. She wanted to get this done. She took the stairs. She paused outside Logan's door to pick the lock, same as always. But something was different inside. Instead of being at his computer, Logan was over on the couch with a blonde-haired female attached to him at the lips. "What?" Max spluttered. While she no longer wanted to be with Logan, this hurt. I mean, what would have happened if she hadn't showed up and somehow managed to forgive him? Would he have ever told her?

While Max was plagued by questions, Logan and Asha separated. "Max. Uh. What are you doing here?," Logan said.

"I wanted to come to tell you that it was over. I didn't know if I was clear last night. I can't be with a man that isn't understanding about something that my kind has no control over," Max said.

"Well, it is very gross. I mean you should be able to resist," Logan said stupidly.

"Resist?!? Do you how hard I've tried? You can't! Do you think I like trying to screw anything that's male with a pulse? I don't! There is nothing you can do about it. It's even worse when we all are together. The males smell us and fight over us. Plus once you're with another transgenic during heat, you're pretty much mated. Not to mention there is a 97 chance the female will get pregnant. Do you think any of us really want to be pregnant with a possible war looming over our heads? I can't believe I ever cared for you. You make me sick," Max responded. Asha looked between the two before Max turned and bolted.

When Max got to the street she hopped on her ninja and sped away in the rain to her favorite spot to think. She was plagued the entire way of images of Asha and Logan together. Max wondered when it started and how long it had been going on. She climbed in silence to the top of the Space Needle.

As she stepped outside she noticed that it was pouring, but she just stood there. She was depressed. She had thought for so long that Logan was her love. She couldn't believe that she had wasted so much of her time on him. Not to mention how many times she risked her safety. And Zack... It hurt to think of him. **Stop it.** Stop what? **Feeling sorry for yourself.** I am not feeling sorry for myself. **Yes you are. But you shouldn't be. You have Alec, or rather you will. That is if it's not too late.** You're right. I mean I'm right. I have to go see him. Max blurred down from the Space Needle. She was in too much of a hurry to worry about the fact that she had just had a conversation with herself.

After carefully parking her baby she raced to Alec's apartment. Upon arrival, she knocked. The door opened to reveal Alec clad only in black boxers. "Hey," Alec said.

"Hey," Max replied. She was a bit distracted by his appearance.

"We should talk," Alec said. He could have sworn Max was checking him out. The thought brought a faint smile to his face.

"Yeah, we should talk," Max echoed, still a bit distracted. The two of them went into his apartment and sat down on the couch.

"Where did you go this afternoon?" Alec finally said, breaking the silence.

Max said, "I went to tell Logan it was over. When I got there he was making out with Asha. We got into another fight, but I could care less."

Alec's heart soared. She wasn't with Logan anymore. "I can' t believe he would make out with Asha when you were still 'not like that'," Alec said, joking.

Max smiled. "Yeah. Listen, about that kiss. It made me realize some stuff about our friendship."

Alec's heart dropped a bit. He said, "Really? What kind of stuff?"

"That it isn't really working out all that much. I mean I really like you and all, but I don't think we can just be friends. I think-"

"You think that I should leave right?" Alec said flatly.

"No. That isn't what I was going to say at all. If you'd let me finish-"

Alec interrupted, "What were you going to say? That I should leave you alone?"

Max had clearly lost her temper. You could tell because her eyes were flashing dangerously. "No! I was going to say I love you!" Max yelled.

Alec looked shocked. "You were?" he whispered.

"Yeah. It clicked after I talked with Original Cindy," Max said.

"I hate to be so cliché, but I love you too. I have for a long time," Alec confessed. Then they kissed. Several minutes later they broke apart. "Are you sure about this?" Alec asked.

"Yes. I have for awhile now, but I chose to ignore it because I was supposed to be in love with Logan. Now I've realized I'm better off with someone that can understand me and be there for me. I'm better off with you," Max said.

The two of them kissed again and then went to the bedroom. What the future holds doesn't matter anymore. Whatever happens they won't have to face alone. They have each other. And together, they're better off.

**A/N2:** **There you go. Please review. I have another version that uses more of the song. Let me know if you want to see it. Sorry about the cheesy ending, but somehow, it seems to fit. I'm putting all the words after this note. Again, please review. **

_The sky is falling _

_And it's early in the morning_

_But it's okay somehow_

_I spilled my coffee _

_It went all over your clothes_

_I gotta wear mine now_

_And I'm always always always late_

_And my hair's a mess even when it's straight_

_Chorus_

_But so what_

_I'm better off everyday_

_When I'm standing in the pouring rain_

_I don't mind_

_I think of you and everything's all right_

_I used to think I had it good_

_But now I know that I misunderstood_

_With you I'd say_

_I'm better off in every way_

_My friends keep calling_

_They say I'm stalling_

_They wanna meet you now_

_I tell them hell no_

_I say we're trying to lay lo_

_Don't wanna lose what I've found_

_Things are finally finally looking up_

_My feet are on the ground even though I'm stuck_

_Chorus_

_Things are finally finally looking up _

_My feet are on the ground even though I'm stuck_

_Even though I'm stuck_

_Chorus_

_The sky is falling _

_And it's early in the morning _

_But it's okay_


End file.
